


Fix You

by kotobukki



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukki/pseuds/kotobukki
Summary: You're a gymnast that has many blisters on her hands. While you have always wanted to get your nails done, you’re too embarrassed to do so because of the blisters. Syo fixes that problem for you
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Fix You

“Thank you for your hard work today!” You greeted your other teammates goodbye before grabbing your bag and making your way home. 

It was finally the last training for the season, which meant you had the chance to rest up and pamper yourself a bit before the next season comes around the corner. Having more free time to yourself also meant being able to spend more time with your boyfriend, Syo.

You decided to stop by a supermarket nearby your shared apartment to get ingredients for dinner. You figured that since your schedule has freed up, might as well cook something nice for the both of you right? On your way, you walked past a brightly lit shop, it seemed new, having opened just last week. Out of curiosity you stopped in front and took a closer look.

_A nail salon_

The excitement levels shot up in your heart. You’ve always dreamed of prettily painted nails, you’ve seen the cute designs that could be accomplished by some of the manicurists and you wanted to have the same thing done on your fingers. However, the same time you got excited, you also felt your heart drop to the ground as you recalled why you’ve always hesitated getting your nails pampered. 

Looking down at your hands, the only thing you could see were scars from old blisters as well as bandages covering the new ones. Your nails were constantly kept short due to the nature of your sport - you wouldn’t want to have one breaking as you did a tumble or a flip. It was only a small price to pay since you wanted to pursue the job of a professional gymnast, but it was a price that affected you more than you thought it would.

Shaking the negative thoughts aside, you quickly made your way to the supermarket and got the dinner ingredients. Maybe cooking dinner would take your mind off things.

“I’m home” you called out of habit once you opened the front door, despite knowing that Syo was still at work. He had a radio broadcast that ended at 7, it would be at least another hour before he would return.

* * *

Syo bid the staff farewell as he boarded the car with his manager. He was exhausted from work, but the very thought that he was going to see you gave him butterflies in his stomach. You told him earlier in the day that you were going to be free from your training schedules for about a month or so, and upon hearing that, Syo cleared his schedule as much as he could. He couldn’t wait to spend even more time with you. He already came up with multiple date ideas - a ‘Prince of Fighting’ marathon, a trip to the aquarium. Syo was determined to do anything and everything you wanted during your month off. 

The aromatic scent of food greeted Syo as he stepped into the apartment. He felt his heartbeat quicken, knowing that you had taken time off to cook him dinner. Syo made a beeline towards the kitchen where you were, you felt his arms wrap around you from behind before breaking out into a smile and greeting him.

“I missed you” you giggled when you saw his bright smile.

“We just saw each other this morning.” Syo retorted.

“Still, I missed you.”

Syo let out a small chuckle, before planting a kiss on your cheek and replying to you with a “me too”.

* * *

“So how was training today?” Syo asked, shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

You excitedly went on and on about how you managed to practice a new routine that was significantly more difficult than your previous one. Unknowingly, you told Syo how even though you had more blisters you felt happy because you were able to accomplish something new.

And then you recalled seeing the nail salon, and your smile fell.

Syo immediately caught on to your sudden change in reaction and momentarily worried that it was something he said, but you reassured him, saying that it was something personal. 

Despite not saying anything, you took a look at Syo’s gaze and you knew he was dying to find out what was wrong. As much as you dreaded to tell him, you also promised him not to keep any secrets from him. 

You explained how you passed by a newly opened nail salon on your way home, and told him about how you wanted to do your nails for some time now. But you were too embarrassed to show the manicurist your fingers because they were covered in blisters and made your hands unpleasant to look at. 

Syo’s heart broke, and he silently blamed himself for not noticing sooner. 

“Wait here” he simply said, before disappearing into his room. 

He quickly emerged again, his hand holding a few small glass bottles together with other items you recognised as beauty tools used for nails.

“Here, give me your hand, I’ll do your nails for you.” Your boyfriend wore the softest smile and simply extended his hand, waiting for you to put your hand in his.

And at that very moment you nearly burst into tears at his kind gesture.

His grip on your hand was gentle, as he slowly and carefully filed your nails before applying the base coat.

“Sorry I only have the black nail polish I use, let’s go down to the store tomorrow to get some colours you like.”

You laughed and shook your head, saying that you loved the black nail polish and it was cute how the both of you would now have your nails in the same colour. 

You looked endearingly at your boyfriend as he was completely focused on painting your nails, making sure that it was smooth and no polish went onto your skin.

“Thank you Syo” you said quietly, a blush tinting your cheeks. 

“I will literally fight anyone who thinks blisters on your hands make them ugly. It’s not like you asked for them. I know it’s a sign of your hard work that you put in to accomplish your dream, and that itself is extremely admirable.”

“Syo stop, I'm about to cry.”

The male let out a chuckle before reaching over and giving you a kiss on the forehead.

“There! It’s all done! I know you’re dying to hug me but please let them dry first, I wouldn’t want my hard work going to waste.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys like it as much as I liked writing it!


End file.
